The Truth Comes Out
by RedHal
Summary: A bit of a rewrite of Summer Skye's 'A Diamond in the Rough'.  Holmes' distrust of women came from the one woman he loves' disappearing on him three months after a comfort session goes too far.  11 years later, she returns with the reason she left.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own NOTHING! Heck, a good chunk of this story I got from Summer Skye's 'A Diamond in the Rough' but I got her approval to do my own little twist.

Summary: Ever wonder why Holmes distrusts women? Well, in this story, it's because the one woman he ever loved left him. But little did Holmes know, it wasn't for no reason. Eleven years later, she re-enters his life, but not alone. With her, she has a 10 year old girl who has Holmes' eyes, musical talent, and brain.

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

**Chapter 1**

Christine Callaway was looking for some rooms in London. It had been ten years since she, in her father's opinion, made the biggest mistake of her life. However, her mother was over it and her brother had died before the 'incident'. Only her father was still miffed about it and the reason why she never gave a name

Suddenly, she came across a building that had a sign that said ROOMS FOR RENT

"Perfect." Christine said as she knocked on the door

A woman answered the door

"Might I help you?" the woman asked

"I'm here about the rooms" Christine said. "I'd like to rent them."

"Just you?" the woman asked

"My daughter is currently at St. Claire's" Christine said "During holidays, she is to come stay with me"

"Well, come on in. Not many people come here for the vacancy and not many who do stay"

"Why is that?" Christine asked

"Because of the occupants in Suite B. Well, the Doctor is a fine man. It's his friend."

"Can't be any worse than my neighbors growing up. I am Christine Calloway, also known as Kristen Clark"

"Of the theatre." The woman recognized. "I have read your reviews. Marvelous acting."

"Thank you Ma'am" Christine said

"My name is Mrs. Hudson. Now, will your husband be moving in as well?"

"Oh! I'm not married" Christine said

"Divorced?"

"Never married. Emma was the result of comfort after the death of my beloved brother"

"Well, no matter. I'll get the papers and we can decided on a payment"

0000

A few days later, Christine was furnishing the rooms. The summer holidays were coming and her daughter was going to be arriving any day now.

KNOCK KNOCK

Christine walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a men

"Good day Ma'am" the man said as he tipped his bowler hat. "Mrs. Hudson has just informed us that these rooms were rented and I just wanted to welcome you to Baker Street. My name is Dr. Watson"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor. I am known as Kristen Clark. Won't you come in and have some tea?"

"Thank you kindly" the doctor said as he entered the home and took off his hat and looked around as he sat on the couch. "I was under the impression that you live alone"

"I do…except during the summer and the winter holidays. Then my daughter returns from St. Claire's boarding school."

She handed him a cup of tea and a saucer. He thanked her and she sat in a chair with her own cup

"Before I say anything else, I want to apologize for anything my friend might say or do. He is a consultant detective who does not trust the female sex." Watson said

"Don't you worry about me Doctor" Christine said

"Also, I feel that it's best to warn you that if you see smoke, don't call the fire department. It is most of the time my friend smoking. He does it to think"

"Thank you for the warning. Not so that I might resist calling for help when it's not needed, but rather so that I know what to expect."

"Thank you for informing me." Watson said "if you or your daughter need any help medically or a mystery comes up, don't hesitate to ask for it from us."

"You're too kind Doctor" Christine said

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks later,

KNOCK KNOCK

Christine got up and answered the door to reveal Mycroft Holmes at the door.

"Good afternoon Christine. It's been awhile" Mycroft greeted

"That it has" she greeted "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you. You know…Sherlock has really missed you. Of course, judging by your rooms, you had an excuse. Now the question is why you didn't inform Sherlock you were pregnant"

"We weren't married." She explained completely unfazed by his knowledge. "And by the time I found out, it was too late. Even if we got married that day, people would know. I left as quickly as I could to prevent his name from getting dragged into this. I went to France and waited during the pregnancy. I wrote to Mother and Father and explained where I was. They wrote separate letters. Mother said that she wishes it was under different circumstances and she was disappointed in me, but she was glad to have a grandchild. Father…he practically said to never show my face at Callaway Hall again. Mother managed to wire me some money for school for the child, but that's all she was able to without raising suspicion"

"I take it your daughter received Sherlock's talent for music?" Mycroft observed as he picked up a violin

"Yes" Christine confirmed "And just so you know Mycroft, she also inherited Sherlock's hatred for people touching her personal belongings"

"Why did you not write to Sherlock when the child was born?"

"I must have started a thousand letters" she sighed "But I feared for his reputation. If someone were to find the letter or intercept it…not to mention any hints that might form." 

"Now the question is 'now what?'" Mycroft said

"Let's let nature take it's course. If worst comes to worst, I'll leave Baker Street and find another set of rooms close to the theater."

"Does your daughter know who her father is?"

"If she does, she hasn't told me that she knows" Christine answered. "Perhaps it was a mistake to come here"

Suddenly, the door opened and a ten year old girl with a long brown braid down her back entered the room and froze at the sight of the man.

"Forgive me for intruding" the girl said.

"It's alright" Christine said. "Mycroft. This is my daughter, Emma. Emma. This is Mycroft Holmes. He was a friend and neighbor of mine when we were children"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes. Are you by any chance related to Mr. Sherlock Holmes of upstairs?"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss. Callaway and yes. He is my younger brother. How are you acquainted with him?"

"I'm not acquainted, but I have read of his exploits written by Dr. Watson" Emma said. "I am hoping to meet him soon for we study the same methods of deduction and I want a few tips from him about my methods and my violin playing…speaking of which, why is my violin in your hand, Mr. Holmes?"

"I was simply admiring the craftsmanship. It's not a Stradivarius, yet it is remarkable."

"I should hope so. I made it myself" Emma informed her uncle, unaware of the connection. "I actually had to disguise myself as a boy to enter a woodworking class"

"Well, would you mind playing it?"

"Not at all" she said as she took it and started playing.

Christine, having heard her daughter play before, simply enjoyed. However, Mycroft was astounded. His niece was even BETTER than his brother.

0000

The next day,

Christine was working on a cross-stitch when Emma was learning how to cook with the help of Mrs. Hudson.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Hudson ran out to see who was intruding because Holmes had told her that he didn't want to be disturbed. Emma followed and paled at the sight of the familiar masked man. She had seen him once before

It was five years ago when her mother was a traveling actress. Emma, being too young for school, was following her around and learning a few trade tips. When they went to Warsaw, the crown prince had paid close attention to her mother. Of course, Emma had been told by the director not to bother the working actors and actresses, even if one was her mother. So, she had been babysat by her Aunt Irene, a.k.a. Irene Adler. Thanks to some friends in the theater, Irene and Emma had learned that the crowned prince was seeing a LOT of Christine Callaway. However, once the Duke learned of Emma's connection to Christine, Christine was brushed aside like yesterday's paper and the attention was brought onto Irene Adler. Normally, Emma wouldn't have had a problem, but circumstances that brought Emma to the Duke's attention changed everything.

Emma followed the man upstairs and eavesdropped on the conversation. Sure enough, Irene was finally making good her revenge for her best friend.

Once all the details were given, Emma ran out of the house and went to a cab. A few minutes later, she left the cab and went up to a house and rang the doorbell

"I'm looking for Irene Adler" Emma informed the housekeeper

"Might I inquire as to your name?" the housekeeper asked

"Emma Callaway."

Emma was allowed entry and a few minutes later, a familiar face entered the living room

"Emma! My how you've grown"

"Hello Aunt Irene. How are you?"

"I'm well. Yourself?"

"I'm well"

"And your mother?"

"Just as well as I am" Emma said before going serious. "I'm sure you've heard how Mother and I have moved to London?"

"I have heard. Unfortunately, I will be leaving for the continent in a few days. I'm to be married to Mr. Norton"

"That's wonderful news!" Emma exclaimed. "Congratulations. I only wish my news was as wonderful as that"

"What news do you have?" Irene asked

Emma suddenly went serious.

"Grand Duke Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismond von Ormstein has enlisted the help of Sherlock Holmes to retrieve The photograph"

"I have been warned that he MIGHT do that" Irene informed the girl "At least I know it's certain. Thank you Emma. Now we need a plan of action. Holmes is a cunning man"

"But we do have something on our side" Emma said. "According to Mother who grew up with him, he has a bad habit of underestimating women. We just have to outsmart hi…"

"Emma?" Irene asked the girl who was starring into space after she trailed off

"Aunt Irene…I…I think Sherlock Holmes might be my father." Emma whispered almost as if frightened

"What makes you think that?"

"I use methods of deduction and so does Sherlock Holmes. I play the violin and so does he. I met his brother yesterday and there was a bit of a resemblance between the two of us. And the biggest clue of all: if Mother grew up with Mr. Holmes, why not introduce us? She introduced me to his brother without hesitation and every time the opportunity comes for me to meet Sherlock Holmes, Mother avoids it! She told me that Father doesn't know I exist, so if I were to meet him and he learns of my connection to her, then he could find out about me and there's a chance I could figure it out" Emma reasoned.

"This is an even better advantage. You are the daughter of Sherlock Holmes"

"I have an idea" Emma said. "When Holm…Father, tricks you into revealing the picture, come by Baker Street disguised and tap on the window four times. I will then inform Mother that I will be staying with you for the night. You and Mr. Norton leave when I get there, WITH the picture, and I will be waiting for Father and remind Duke Wilhelm who I am"

A few days later,

Emma went to go visit Irene while her mother was doing a performance of _Twelfth Night_. When Emma enter the house, Irene was tending to an old injured man.

"What happened Aunt Irene?" Emma asked

"This brave man was injured while protecting me from some robbers" Irene explained

"You poor man" Emma said as she ran up to the man and helped him sit up

"Thank you young lady" the man said as Emma helped him "I would prefer to dress my own wounds however"

"Of course" Irene said as she handed him the bandages

Emma bit her lower lip. She had SEEN those eyes somewhere before. The shape and the hazel-grey color were very familiar.

After a few minutes,

"I'm so relieved that your wound isn't serious" Irene said to the man

"The wound is shallow and the concussion wears off" the man explained

She opened the curtains and looked outside

"How extraordinary." She mused

"Madam?"

"That so many people should gather in such a quiet little turning"

"It's the gang Madam. It was all prearranged to rob you"

"All those men to snatch one little purse. Oh no dear friend. It wouldn't have paid them"

"My vocation takes me amongst the poor and even the criminal classes. Look at those people. Staring. Curiosity is so unseemly but yet universal"

Suddenly, he tripped over his feet and caught himself on the chair

"Sorry Madam" he apologized. "But I think I'm going to faint. I need air"

"Emma Dear, go get the window"

Emma nodded and opened the window. .

That meant that Holmes was nearby.

"Emma. Get some drinking water." Irene told the girl

Emma went for the kitchen hearing the man ask for smelling salts. She peeked out of the kitchen and saw the man look out the window and raised his hands. Something smoking suddenly flew into the window. The man sniffed a few times

"Madam. I think I can smell fire" the man said

"What?" Irene and Emma asked worried.

Sure enough, behind a changing screen, a large cloud of smoke came. The man jumped a bit in shock before shouting "FIRE!"

Emma saw her mother's friend start to run for the secret hiding place of the picture

"WAIT!" Emma shouted to stop Irene when she saw the man watching Irene intensively as if expecting her to do something.

"Emma. Get out of here!" Irene told the girl who was running towards the smoke "If anything happened to you, your mother would never forgive me and I wouldn't forgive myself either."

"It's a trick!" Emma said holding up the smoking rocket as she walked up to the two adults and stood next to the man "A plumber's rocket. It's ignited by a cap and sends smoke down the pipes to betray cracks and holes"

The two adults looked at each other as if shocked that someone would do such a thing and Emma stood on her tiptoes to get as close to eye level with the man as possible.

Sure enough, Irene realized what Emma wanted her to see.

The eyes matched perfectly despite Holmes' brilliant disguise

"Who would play such a trick?" Irene asked

"One of the gang no doubt" the man said

"Or a certain someone looking for a certain object" Emma said as she crushed the rocket with one hand proving to the adults that she was NOT happy with the Duke.

"Anyone you might think of?" the man asked

"Duke Wilhelm of Bohemia." Emma said. "Five years ago, he made Mother the happiest I had ever seen her. She even told me that she hadn't been that happy for this long since she was with Father. I wanted to see the Duke for myself so I found out that he had plans to do something with Mother in her room one night. Aunt Irene still has the letter. Being a five year old girl, I didn't know what to expect so I feigned a nightmare. The Duke, at the mere SIGHT of me, left the room quickly and for the rest of the time in Warsaw, never even LOOKED at my mother without so much of an explanation. In fact, that next morning at breakfast, he was with another woman. Mother was hurt badly and the only men she really trusts now are Doctors and my Father and she hasn't seen him in 11 years. She left him when she was three months with me in order to save at LEAST his reputation"

"Her mother is my best friend. We're sisters in everything but blood" Irene explained. "The object that those men tried to trick me to reveal is a weapon that I keep to safeguard myself and my dear friend"

"Might I see this object?" the man asked

"it is merely a photograph of Aunt Irene and the King and a letter the King wrote to my mother" Emma stated

"Out of curiosity…who is your mother?" the man asked

"The name the King might know her is Kristen Clark" Emma said

"Very well. I must be going then" the man said. "Thank you two kindly for the story, the help, and the small adventure"

He started for the door

"Her REAL name is Christine Callaway" Emma said as he walked away

He paused for a moment before leaving

"He knows now" Emma whispered to herself

Irene then went over to the secret panel and pulled out the picture and the letter

"Now, what to do about these?" Irene asked as she held out the two papers

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next afternoon,

Emma and Christine were working on some cross-stitch patterns when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Christine said

The door opened to reveal Sherlock Holmes. Christine dropped her project at the sight of her childhood friend and first love.

"I'll leave the two of you alone" Emma said as she put down her own project and proceeded to sneak out of the room

"Not so hasty Miss. Callaway" Holmes said before turning to Christine. "Were you aware that **your** daughter was interfering with a case?"

"Is this true Emma?" Christine asked as she crossed her arms while turning to Emma.

"I was merely helping Mr. Holmes gather ALL the clues for his client neglected to inform him of the REAL reason of the fact why he was intimidated by Aunt Irene. When I found out what the case was, I made a plan with Aunt Irene to expose the man for who he was."

"And who is this man?" Christine asked

Emma walked up to the fireplace and pulled down a picture of her mother's family. She then pulled another picture from behind the family portrait and handed the paper to her mother. Sure enough, Christine paled at the familiar face of Duke Wilhelm

"You've had the picture this whole time?" Holmes asked Emma

"Aunt Irene gave it to me last night. We felt that since it was mother who was hurt, then she was to decide what to do with it." Emma explained

Christine looked over the picture and the letter that was behind it. She then closed her eyes and looked up at Holmes.

"Tell his majesty…he may rest in peace." She said as she threw the articles into the fire. "That life is long behind me. It was a fun few weeks, but…the only thing that hurt was the way it ended. If he had a problem with Emma, he should have just said so and I would have understood"

"So why didn't you tell Emma's father about her?" Holmes asked

"He comes from a good family, as did I. There was no reason for both of our names to be tainted." Christine said

"I'm going to go to my room and read" Emma said sensing that the real conversation was being delayed because of her

She went into her room, but instead of reading, she leaned against the door and peeked out of the keyhole

"So you had an affair with the Crown Prince of Bohemia?"

"It's not an affair if sexual intercourse is prevented as neither of us were married." Christine argued. "Yes I will admit he was making advances to me, but I had no intention of doing anything with him. I was grateful Emma interrupted us. However, he might have informed me that he had a problem with children"

"And the reason why you never told me?" Holmes asked. "I know Emma is mine. I have heard her violin playing and she has my eyes. Not to mention the small fact that the last time I saw you was 11 years ago."

"Sherlock, I was pregnant!" she told him. "My emotions were a mess, we were young, we weren't ready for marriage and you certainly weren't ready for children. I didn't want your name ruined so I left in the hopes people wouldn't think that you were the father. How was I to know Emma would take after you in personality?"

"I noticed when she foiled my plan to get Irene to betray her secret hiding place" Holmes muttered

"Did you ever figure it out?" Christine asked

"No. For once. What may I ask is so funny?"

Christine had laughed at the answer

"Sherlock. Irene became my best friend when I became an actress. She didn't move into her house on Serpent's Lane until after she retired."

"There's a secret panel in the fireplace, isn't there?" he asked

She nodded causing him to slap his forehead.

"You could never stand getting outwitted by women" she said fondly as she went to a desk and messed with some papers

"Letters from Emma's school?" he observed

"I thought you'd might like to read them" she said. "When I heard that you were living upstairs, I've been gathering them together for the off chance you learned about Emma"

She handed him the letters and he looked them over. Most were praises on how intelligent she was. There was even one including a time when there was some criminal activity going on under the school and Emma uncovered it.

"She's been reading Dr. Watson's stories of your exploits. She reads them religiously. I haven't told her, but I think she's figured it out with the way she tried to leave us alone earlier before you stopped her"

"Does ANYONE know that I fathered a child?" Holmes asked

"Mycroft figured it out, but I never told anyone. Not even Irene" Christine said "Enough about that. Tell me about what you've been up to."

"I did a bit of traveling, mainly looking for you" Holmes explained. "I took some classes in science and mathematics. When I gave up on the search for you, I moved to London and solved my first case: the Gloria Scott affair. One day I will have Watson write some Memoirs. After that, I developed a keen interest of solving mysteries and examining the criminal mind. Father wasn't too pleased with my decision so fathering a child unmarried would have been the least of my problems. A few years afterwards, I found the rooms upstairs vacant with the only problem being price. A colleague of mine found a friend of his looking for rooms and introduced us and we decided to room together and split the price"

"Thus entered Doctor Watson" Christine realized.

"The rest you can read" Holmes said. "and yourself"

"After I went to France and gave birth to Emma, I spent a few years at a distant cousin's home. When she was old enough, I figured I was already in Father's bad graces, I decided to take up acting. I'm sure you recall how much fun the two of us had as children. When Emma turned 7, Mother secretly sent me some money to send Emma to school. I got a job at the beginning of the summer as a permanent actress at the Globe and I moved to 221A Baker Street unaware you were living right above me. If you don't want me around, I'll leave."

In the bedroom, Emma held in a sharp gasp.

"No" Holmes said. "I lost you once, I'm not loosing you again. I don't care about my reputation. If I did then that night never would have happened. You and Emma are more than welcome to stay here. In fact, when you're out performing, Emma can come up to my rooms. From what I've skimmed from these letters, she may be able to help me on a few cases."

"She'd like that" Christine said. "Just…don't get her involved in the dangerous parts that require uses of guns"

"I won't" Holmes promised

0000

A month later,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Christine called as she looked up from reading a script

"Telegraph for you Ms. Callaway" Mrs. Hudson said

Christine got up and read the paper quietly. She didn't look upset, but she didn't look happy either

"Mother?" Emma asked

"St. Claire's burned to the ground" Christine said.

"Oh." Emma said tonelessly. She loved her school, but this meant more time with her family, no matter how dysfunctional it was

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Holmes. Emma beamed because this usually meant that her father needed her help.

"Not today Emma" Holmes said causing his daughter to pout as he turned to Christine. "Watson is to be married."

"He was seeing someone?" Christine asked

"He's had his eye on Miss. Mary Morstan who came for help the other day" Emma said before turning to her father "Did you find out what happened?"

"Yes, but I shall allow you to read Dr. Watson's story" Holmes said before turning back to Christine. "I figured that now would be a good time to put our plan into action"

"What plan?" Emma exclaimed not liking to be out of the loop

"Not up to your usual standards Emma" Christine teased her daughter

"You mean…" Emma asked, hope in her voice and eyes as she sat up straight and observed her parents.

At the sight of the two nods, Emma jumped up and hugged them.

"Our mothers are going to murder us though" Christine told Holmes

0000

A few weeks after the marriage of Dr. Watson to Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes and Christine Callaway married in secret with the only witnesses being Emma and Mycroft.

During the wedding trip, Emma stayed behind at 221 Baker Street with her uncle checking up on her to make sure she wasn't burning down the rooms with her father's chemistry set.

Of course, Watson had returned first from his wedding trip and dropped by his rooms to pick up his belongings only to find Emma working with Holmes' chemistry set

"What are you doing?" Watson asked the girl as he packed

"Seeing if paper used near seawater has a different reaction to paper used near freshwater" Emma answered.

"And where is Holmes?" Watson asked

"France on business. He didn't want to interrupt your wedding trip" Emma said

Just then the door opened to reveal Sherlock Holmes and Christine

"Ah. Watson. Pleasurable trip I presume?" Holmes greeted

"Very. And your trip?" Watson asked

"Productive" Holmes answered "Emma? What are you doing?"

"I have developed a chemical to help determine where letters were written" Emma said. "Observe. Two identical papers, one was written by the waterway and the other in the kitchen by the sink"

She then burned the papers separately, mixed them in two separate solutions, and then put one under an opening in the chemistry set. The first solution gave off a green cloud of smoke and the other a pinkish-blue

"Even though I don't care much for my belongings being touch," Holmes said. "I must say I am impressed. Now I will be able to tell where letters were written."

Emma beamed at the thought of her father using something that she created

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before long, Christmas was upon England. The Watsons were having a quiet Christmas with some distant relatives of Mary's. However, the Holmes' were on a train to Yorkshire. Christine and Sherlock had already fessed up to Watson, who was undoubtedly SHOCKED at the turn of events, and now it was time for the hardest of all: Telling the parents.

It was hard to tell who was the most nervous. Sherlock, who would have to explain about what caused Christine to vanish from the Holmes' family's life, ten years passed since he swore off women only to come home married and with a ten and a half year old daughter; Christine, who was practically banned from her family manor, would have to explain how it had been her childhood best friend who fathered her daughter and was now married to him; or Emma who was FINALLY meeting her aunts, other uncle (through marriage), and grandparents.

After the train stopped, the family got out and got into a cab. A half an hour later, the cab pulled up to a large manor. The trio went up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a butler opened the door

"Master Sherlock. What a pleasant surprise. And Miss. Callaway. It's been a while" the butler greeted

"That it has James." Christine said. "But my name is not Miss. Callaway anymore"

"I see" James said when he saw the actress take the hand of the consultant detective "Congratulations"

"Thank you James" the two chorused

"And who is this?" James asked

"Emma" Emma introduced herself before turning to her parents who gave her a nod of approval. "Emma Elizabeth Callaway-Holmes"

James looked Emma over for a few minutes before turning to the parents

"Yes." Sherlock confirmed. "Emma is mine and the reason Christine vanished from Yorkshire"

"I see" James said with mirth in his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Emma"

They went into the manor and James walked them over to the sitting room.

"Master Sherlock, Ms. Christine, and Miss. Emma are here to see you" James announced before the family walked in to see Sherlock's mother, his younger sister, and Mycroft.

"Why am I not surprised you would be here?" Sherlock sighed to Mycroft

"When I heard that you three were coming, a world war couldn't stop me" Mycroft teased as their mother hugged her long-lost son and daughter-in-law

"And this must be Emma." Mrs. Elizabeth Holmes said to her granddaughter. "Your grandmother Mary told me what she knows about you. You look JUST like your mother"

"Thank you" Emma said with a curtsy.

"Mother…" Sherlock hesitated. "She's your granddaughter as well."

Elizabeth looked up and saw the wedding bands on her son's finger as well as on Christine's

"Congratulations!" Elizabeth said as she hugged them again thinking that Emma was her step-granddaughter. "I take it that it was quiet because of Emma"

"You have no idea, Mother" Mycroft teased as he lit a cigar.

"Hold on!" Jeanette Holmes realized as she pointed to Mycroft and then to Emma and then to her other brother and sister-in-law. After she figured it out, she turned to Mycroft. "How long have you known, Mycroft?"

"I've been wondering the same thing myself" Sherlock added as he turned to his brother

"Ever since I got word that Christine had given birth" Mycroft answered.

"and you never told me/us!" Mycroft younger siblings exclaimed

Elizabeth turned to Christine

"Emma's Sherlock's biological daughter, isn't she?" Elizabeth asked

"I happened after we got word of Nicholas' death" Christine explained as the siblings argued with each other "Sherlock came to comfort me, we had a few glasses and things got a bit out of hand. We had decided to put it passed us and pretend it never happened, but two months later, I discovered I was pregnant and vanished to save his reputation. When he found out, he decided to take responsibility. Sometimes I feel that I don't deserve him"

Once the argument died down, the family sat together and discussed what all the others have been doing for the past ten years.

"I hope you three will stay for the Christmas Ball tomorrow" Jeanette said to her brother

"May we?" Emma asked having never been to a ball

"I see no reason why not" Christine said

0000

The next night,

Christine and Sherlock were walking around the ballroom greeting old friends whom they haven't seen since childhood. Sherlock's father had been out of town the day before so he had no idea that he was a grandfather.

"What do we have here?" a humored voice came

The two turned and Christine smiled at the sight of her godfather who was now her father-in-law

"Hello Uncle Charles" Christine greeted

"Hello Father" Sherlock greeted

"Have you two met Jonathan Cartwright?" Charles Holmes asked as he motioned to an 11 year old boy

"I don't believe we have" Sherlock answered "But his sister I believe we have met"

"Why do you ask?" Christine asked

"Because of the way he acts. Reminds me a bit of yourself Sherlock when you were his age."

The three adults walked up to the boy who was asking some of his peers a riddle

"What man loves more than life; fears more than death or mortal strife; That which a contented man desires; the poor possess, the rich requires; the miser spends the spendthrift saves; and all men carry to their graves?" the boy asked

The kids looked around as if hoping they had the answer

"Nothing" a female voice came from the group before Sherlock could answer

The kids and the three adults turned to see Emma coming out dressed in Jeanette's old electric blue dress.

"Lucky guess." Jonathan said. "What has a hand but no arms and a face, but no head?"

"A clock" Emma answered

"A mouth but no face; always running, always in one place?"

"A river"

"Two legs sat on 3 legs eating 0 legs; in came 4 legs, picked up 0 legs and ran off with it. Up stood 2 legs, picked up three legs and threw it after 4 legs. Four legs dropped no legs and ran away"

"A person seated on a stool is eating a fish. A cat comes in, picks up the fish and runs off with it. The person stands, picks up the stool, and throws it at the cat. The cat drops the fish and runs away" Emma said after a moment

"This one will get you" Jonathan said. "You're seated in a room with an all southern view. Suddenly, a bear walks by your window. What color is the bear?"

Brown/Black/Red!" the other kids chorused to Emma as she thought about this

"Why red?" she asked the 7 year old who suggested it.

"Because being so far south, the bear would be badly burned" the young boy answered

Emma noticed her father trying not to laugh at the 7 year old's explanation.

"I have an answer" Emma said to the smirking Jonathan. "the answer is white"

The smirk dropped right off of Jonathan's face as his peers looked at each other confused.

"The reason being," Emma announced. "A room with an ALL southern view would be situated at the North Pole. The only bears in that area are polar bears which are white."

"Something God never sees, the Queen seldom sees, and we see every day" Jonathan challenged

"What I am to you. An equal" Emma said before tossing her hair and walked away

"Now THAT is a clever child" Charles said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you think so. She's your granddaughter" Sherlock informed his father.

"My what?" Charles asked, laughter gone

"After Nicholas died," Christine explained. "Sherlock came to comfort me knowing how close I was to my brother. Things got a little out of hand and to save your family's name, I vanished."

"As soon as I learned," Sherlock added, "I took responsibility for my actions"

"Too late to do anything now." Charles sighed as he turned to his granddaughter who was talking to Jeanette

Over by Jeanette and Emma, Emma was telling Jeanette about the Copper Beeches case as her dress reminded her of it.

"I first suspected when it was mentioned that she found the hair in the drawer." Emma informed her. "However, I will admit that I thought that Miss. Rucastle had been killed and to escape detection, Miss. Hunter was hired, not as a governess as she thought, but as a doppleganger. But when I heard of the bolted shutters, I figured that Miss. Rucastle was still alive, but was being kept hidden from someone, the bearded man Miss. Hunter saw in her mirror."

"I take it you like working with my brother then" Jeanette observed.

"it's so much better than finding out who stole my pencil case" Emma said as a woman walked up to them.

"Hello Jeanette." The woman said as she hugged the younger woman before turning to Emma. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Emma" Jeanette explained. "Emma, this is Mary Callaway"

"Christine Callaway's mother?" Emma asked

"Yes. You've heard of my daughter?" Mary Callaway asked

"Yes Ma'am. She is my mother" Emma said.

"You mean…" Mary gasped as she knelt down to look her granddaughter over "Oh my goodness. I have only heard of you from letters from your mother, but I've never expected to see you in person. You look just like your mother"

"Thank you Grandmother" Emma said "And…I'm sorry"

"For what?" Mary asked

"Because I feel that my presence in this world has created a rift in your family and should Grandfather Edward find out who my father is, I feel that the rift will only grow to include your dearest friends" Emma explained

"Oh Emma" Mary sighed. "Don't you worry about your Grandfather. You had nothing to do with the rift between him and your mother. That was caused by the death of your dear uncle."

"As was I." Emma said having overheard her parents explaining things numerous times. "I was conceived the night Mother got word of Uncle Nicholas' death. Father came to comfort her and…things got a tad out of hand"

"yes. Grief can make one do things one normally would not do" Mary sighed understandingly. "Is your mother here?"

"Yes. She and Father married in secret three months ago to make me legitimate" Emma confirmed before looking up and smiled at her father and paternal grandfather.

Mary stood up after looking up and turned to Sherlock

"It's been a while" Mary said as she gave Sherlock a hug (the way an aunt would a nephew)

"It's good to see you as well" Sherlock said before turning to Emma. "Emma, I would like to introduce you to my father, Charles Holmes"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Charles said as he took his granddaughter's hand

"The pleasure is all mine sir" she responded with a curtsey.

It didn't take but a few seconds for Mary to see the connection.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked for this dance?" Charles asked Emma

Emma, taken aback by the offer, turned to her father who nodded. She smiled and then turned to her grandfather.

"I would be delighted to dance with an honorable gentleman such as yourself" she said

Grandfather and Granddaughter walked out onto the dance floor

"I can't thank you enough Sherlock" Mary said

"For what?" Sherlock asked as he watched his father and daughter

"For taking responsibility. In all the letters I have received from Emma from school, her greatest desire was to know her father. Now you have made that possible by entering her life." Mary explained before turning to find Christine laughing with some of her old neighborhood friends while watching Emma and Charles. "I haven't seen Christine this happy since before Nicholas, may God rest his soul, died"

"Had I known at the time, I would have been there sooner" Sherlock explained.

TBC

A/N: Question: Where are my reviews? Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few years later,

Emma was doing some needlework while her mother tended to the newest member of the family: the two-year old Nicholas John Holmes (A/N: Got the name idea from S.S). Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson had gone to France on a case, at least, that was their excuse.

A few days later, there was a knock on the door. Emma got up to get it because it was known that if Sherlock Holmes was busy or out on another case, Emma could get a new case started and then if it's not solved by the time her father was done with the first one, she would clue him in and he would finish up.

"Dr. Watson?" Emma asked confused

Christine put Nicholas down and stood up as Watson took off his hat and entered looking rather upset. Emma was not liking what this was looking like

_Flashback_

"_Christine," Sherlock said to his wife two weeks before going to France. "Promise me that if I am killed, you will wait five years before remarrying" _

End Flashback

"I am truly sorry Christine" Watson said. "But…"

He pulled out a letter and handed it to her. She read it and gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

"No" she whispered as she lost use of her legs

"Mother!" Emma exclaimed as she ran to her mother's side and took the letter after helping her into a chair

_My Dear Watson:_

_I write these few lines through the courtesy of Mr. Moriarty, who awaits my convenience for the final discussion and those questions which lie between us. He has been giving me a sketch of the methods by which he avoided the English police and kept himself informed of our movements. They certainly confirmed the very high opinion which I had formed o f his abilities. I am pleased to think that I shall be able to free society from any further effects of his presence, though I fear that it is at the cost which will give pain to my family, my friends, and especially, my dear Watson, to you._

Emma read the rest of the content in disbelief as she shook her head. Her father couldn't be dead.

"He and Moriarty fell off the Reichenbach Falls" Watson explained

"was there a body?" Emma asked

"None we can find." Watson said

"Then he's not dead!" Emma exclaimed before running out of the room

"Mama?" Nicholas asked

"Your sister is just upset" Christine said as she picked up her youngest and held him close

Two years later,

"Emma? Are you CERTAIN you don't want to come?"

"Mother. I've told you," a nineteen year old Emma said. "I'm needed here in London."

"Okay." Christine said "But if you need ANYTHING, don't hesitate to wire me or even call on Dr. Watson"

"I won't" Emma answered before kneeling down to her brother's level. "You listen to Mother now."

"I will" Nicholas promised as he hugged his big sister

The mother and son left 221 Baker Street with the nineteen year old standing in the doorway.

"Behave yourself Emma" Christine instructed. "Don't give Mrs. Hudson a hard time"

"I won't Mother" Emma called as she waved "Say hello to Cousin Antoinette for me"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The year rolled by with Christine and Nicholas stuck in France for one reason or another. Emma had a gut feeling that her mother was hiding something, but the letters showed no reason to worry. Watson had told Emma that she was just being paranoid. After all, her Father had gone to France and ended up dying in Switzerland during the trip.

Jonathan Cartwright was now a detective with Scotland Yard and was constantly in contact with Emma asking for her help in cases.

Emma was now sitting in 221A Baker Street when she heard a knock on the door before it opened.

"Hello Jonathan" she greeted without looking up

"How'd you know it was me?" Jonathan asked with a sigh.

"Elementary." She told him. "You ALWAYS knock before entering without waiting for a bade to enter."

"You know me too well" Jonathan said as she got up and went over to the window and looked out

"What is it this time? Blackmail? Theft?"

"Murder" Jonathan answered

Emma turned a concerned look to her partner. Lestrade, Sherlock, and Christine had made it PERFECTLY clear that Emma wasn't allowed anywhere near a murder case

"That baffling?" she asked

"Yes. You were recommended by Dr. Watson. He feels that if ANYONE can skillfully use your father's methods to their fullest potential, it's you. Lestrade agrees."

"It must be baffling if Lestrade agrees to let me in." Emma realized. "What Mother doesn't know can't hurt"

After she grabbed her cloak, she went with Jonathan to the house of Ronald Adair. Jonathan led her to the room where the body of Mr. Adair laid with Lestrade and Watson at the scene of the crime

"Let me see" Emma said pointing to the covered body

"It's really no sight for a lady" Lestrade argued

"Inspector" Emma said. "You have shown me worst sights before when you were unaware I was a female"

Taking the opportunity as the announcement caused Lestrade and Watson to look shocked at the revelation, Emma lifted the cover.

"Or not" Emma said dropping the cover going rather pale. She shook the sight from her mind and looked around the room. "No weapons?"

"None" Jonathan answered "but a soft-nose revolver bullet was found on the floor near the body"

He picked up a piece of paper and showed her an object that was on the paper. She picked up the bullet and examined it.

"The velocity is too great for a pistol. More like a rifle." She examined before going over to the body and looked again. She grimaced as she looked at the bloodied head and turned the body onto the side.

After replacing the body in the state it was found, she got up and went to the desk and stood in front of it. On the desk she found coins piled up, but a few were on the floor and on the desk between the stacks and the floor.

"Was there any sound between when he came into the room and when the body was found?" she asked

"None according to the housekeeper." The inspector answered

"And was the window open?" Emma asked

"Yes"

She went over to the window and looked out before turning back to where she had been standing.

"Does anyone live in the house across the street?" Emma asked

"No Miss Holmes" Lestrade answered

Without a word, Emma left the room. The three men looked out the window and watched the 20 year old woman walk across the street and into the empty house. A few minutes later, they saw her in the window level to where they were. She examined it for a few minutes before motioning to the men.

When they got over to the empty house, she held out a hand to stop them from proceeding any further.

"Look" she said pointing in the dust.

There were two sets of footprints. One was female and the other was male.

"The female prints are obviously mine so we'll ignore them" she said. "But the others are those of our man. I'd say…5'9, spent time in India, man of society, and a game hunter"

"How can you be certain?" Lestrade asked

"You're asking a Holmes?" Jonathan and Watson chorused much to Emma's amusement.

"Come over here" she bade them.

They went over to the window and she pointed to the floor

"Cartwright, get into a position as if you were about to shoot a tiger." She instructed.

He obeyed her

"See." She told the other men as she pointed to the imprint in the dust. "You have the print of the shoe and then the print of the leg. That's how I know he's a game hunter. And most men who are game hunters spent time in Africa or India. As most honorable members of society, which I got from the shoeprint, spend time in India, such as my Grandfather on my mother's side, it seems only natural he would have spent time in India."

"and the weapon?" Jonathan asked

Emma looked around in the dust.

"Looks like a rifle, but…rifles don't shoot out revolver bullets. The sizes make it impossible. Plus there's the lack of noise…Unless…"

"Emma?" Watson asked

"Father once told me of a weapon." Emma said snapping her fingers as if it helped her remember "Come to me at 221B Baker Street at 3 o'clock and I'll have the answer"

At three o'clock

The three men arrived at Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson was happy to see Dr. Watson again and led them up to the old rooms where Emma was, to their surprise, gathering her father's old clothes and putting them in a bag.

"Emma? What are you doing?" Watson asked

"Ah. Gentlemen" she greeted with a clap. "Not only do I have your weapon, but I have a plan to catch our murderer. Of course, Jonathan, I'm going to need you to go undercover with me tonight. By tomorrow night, you'll have your man Lestrade!"

"Might I ask as to your plan?" Watson asked

"Father never told you his." She pointed out. "Cartwright, meet me at the club Adair goes to tonight at seven"

0000

That night at seven,

Jonathan Cartwright was standing outside the club looking for Emma

"Might I be of service?" a man in a tuxedo asked

"I'm just looking for a friend" Jonathan answered

"I'm touched Jonathan" the man said in a female voice "You actually consider me a friend"

"Emma?" Jonathan asked stunned at her disguise

"Just shut up and go along with what I say. And by the way, the name is Edward"

The two walked in and a few hours later, they were playing cards with Adair's group.

"Where do you think Adair is?" Colonel Moran asked

"No idea. And I was looking forward to meeting this man." Jonathan said in a disguised voice

"Oh. John" Emma said disguising her voice. "You won't believe who I saw get off a boat on the way here"

"Who?" Jonathan asked figuring that Emma was setting the bait

"A man who looked JUST like Sherlock Holmes"

She hid a smile at the look Moran gave. It was different than the faces of the other players. The others were shocked that he was alive. Moran looked shocked that Holmes would show his face in London

"As I said, he LOOKED like Holmes" Emma said. "Only way to know for certain is if he's back at 221B Baker Street"

After a few more hours, she got in a cab with Jonathan

"The long way home Uncle!" she called up to Mycroft whom she had roped into helping her. He would be able to tell if they were being followed.

"How on EARTH does telling people your Father's alive have to do with the murder of Ronald Adair?" Jonathan asked as she took off her wig and let her brown hair flow freely.

"Elementary My Dear Jonathan" she said quoting her father. "The weapon used was a special air gun ordered by the late Professor James Moriarty. According to Father's index, Moran is the second most dangerous man in London. Naturally, being such a danger, he would have been sought out by Moriarty and no doubt would have been as close as Father and Watson. According to the letter Father wrote to Watson in Switzerland, the letter to Watson was a hoax created by Moriarty to get Watson out of the way. There was someone else at the Falls that day, Jonathan. And Moran's reaction was just the clearance I needed to remind myself that my father isn't dead, but merely hiding. For as long as Moran is free, the family is in danger. Truthfully, I hope that the reason Mother hasn't returned was because she ran into Father."

"So, you didn't see your father?" Jonathan clarified.

"if I did, I would trick him into going back to France" she said

"So, Moran is our man" Jonathan asked. "But how are we going to get him?"

"Simple. He wants vengeance for his dead leader" Emma explained. "So, we make him THINK Father is back, and we'll play his own game"

"Wait…then why'd he kill Adair?"

"Honestly Jonathan. Weren't you awake at ALL tonight?" she asked exasperated. "Moran was cheating all night long. Adair must have noticed and blackmailed Moran, so Moran killed him."

"You mean I lost 40 pounds for NOTHING?" Jonathan explained

"I told you to let me give you money" she sighed

"You…You were playing with COUNTERFEIT!" Jonathan realized

She only smirked at him.

"Only after the first game" she informed him "And they weren't counterfeit. They were American dollars disguised as British notes. Perfectly legal…just not here. As for the trap, I want Lestrade at 223 Baker Street at 6 P.M. tomorrow night. Have him be prepared to stay all night. I will be inside 222 Baker Street with you." 

"but how do you know he'll come with the weapon?"

"Leave that to me and Uncle Mycroft"

After they dropped Jonathan off, Mycroft took his niece to Watson's home where she spent the night.

0000

The next morning, she got up and dressed herself up as her father. Luckily for her, Watson was with a patient and only his wife was up to see the disguise

"Well?" Emma asked

"So very much like your father" Mary sighed. "My John would probably swear Holmes came back from the dead"

"Keep him busy tonight" Emma instructed. "Father would never forgive me if I put his best friend in danger"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mary asked knowing the plan already having been up when Emma came and asked for shelter for the night

"I do" Emma said. "In my heart, I believe my father to still be alive. The only reason he is not present to prove me correct is because of the danger he is in as long as Moran is a free man."

"Take care of yourself" Mary said

Emma left the Watson Home and went to a French-born bust-maker. Her mother had hired one before leaving to make one of Holmes to remind Nicholas of what his father looked like. In the past year, Emma just hadn't had the time to pick it up.

When she walked in, dressed as her father, the bust-maker nearly fell out of his chair

"Shh." Emma said. "I think you know what I'm here for"

"Of course Miss. Holmes." Oscar Meunier said as he picked up a box and put it on the counter. "Your mother has already paid for it"

She opened the box and smiled at the familiar face inside of it.

"I would like to commission another bust of my father." She said "for myself because I have no intention of living with my mother ALL of my life"

"of course Mademoiselle"

After she paid for it, she went to Baker Street. Sure enough, she felt herself being watched as she opened the door

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That afternoon,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Emma said with her mouth full of pins as she worked on her 'masterpiece'

The door opened to reveal Jonathan

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked

She held up a finger to indicate for him to wait as she continued pinning her father's clothing onto a column that was underneath the bust she picked up

"Setting the bait" she answered when she pulled the pins from her mouth and she stood up and walked back to where she was standing next to him "What do you think?"

"The color won't work" he said

"I know" she said whacking his arm in a playful manner. "That's why it's only a silhouette. I told Mrs. Hudson to make changes to it every quarter hour so it's not stationary. Now help me move this over to the window"

A few hours later, once it got dark, it was taking all of Jonathan's power not to state how astonished he was at the believability of Emma's trap as he observed it from 222 Baker Street with the disguised Emma. Lestrade and Jones were waiting across the street at 223 Baker Street for the signal which would be the sound of shattered glass.

Sure enough, at three in the morning, a man came up to the not-so-empty room and put together an air gun. Jonathan made to jump him, but Emma stopped him.

Meanwhile,

A cab pulled up to 221 Baker Street and four adults got out of the cab unaware of the danger. Two were women and two were men. One woman was carrying a small one-year old girl and the other was carrying a sleeping five year old boy.

"Thanks for traveling with us." The woman carrying the one-year old whispered "especially at this hour. We were just so eager to get home and with the danger Sherlock is in…"

"I don't think you have much to worry about" the woman carrying the boy said looking up at the window to see the moving silhouette

"A very good likeness" one of the men mused. "Don't you agree Mycroft?"

"Yes. This must be Emma's plan"

"Plan?" Christine and Jeanette asked

"I have said too much as it is" Mycroft said

Suddenly, the glass in the window shattered. Figuring something was afoot, the two traveling men went into the house across the street where a ruckus was starting. They ran up the stairs and opened the door to find a small tussle going on between three men. One of the men already there was suddenly thrown to the floor on the other side of the room and the other was cornered with the air gun with his feet dangling. The trapped man (or woman as the case may be) then kicked him in a place causing all the witnesses to wince.

Once the man with the gun released the gun to grab the injured area, the once-trapped man jumped down and did a few jabs and hits.

"LESTRADE! GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE NOW!" the man who had fallen earlier yelled (Jonathan)

Figuring what was going on, the younger of the two newly arrived traveling men pulled the older of the two fighters away from the other just when the older was getting an upper hand and punched him square in the jaw

The older of the two men helped up the youngest of the two fighters just when four new figures entered the scene.

"I'm going to leave the fighting to the men from now on" the fighter said revealing to be Emma as the officers grabbed the villain while Emma dusted herself off

"Colonel Moran. JUST as you suspect" Jonathan said to Emma

"You sound shocked" Emma teased before turning to Moran. "I believe Colonel that your bag of tigers still remains unrivalled? I wonder that my simple stratagem could deceive so old a shikari. How many times have you not tethered a young kid under a tree, laid above it with your rifle, and waited for your bait to bring up your child. This empty house is my tree, and you, Sir, are my tiger. The parallel is exact."

"You may, or may not have just cause to arrest me" Moran answered "but I will not be subject to the jives of this girl. If I am in the hands of the law, let things be done in a legal way."

"That sounds reasonable" Lestrade said "Anything else before we go?"

"Only to ask what charge you intend to prefer?" Moran asked

"What charge?" Lestrade whispered to Emma

"The murder of the Honorable Ronald Adair" Emma answered. "By means of shooting the young Adair through the open window of his parent's house"

"And the proof?"

Emma picked up the gun and smirked.

"The bullet in 221B should match the bullet found in Adair's room" Emma said. "Thus proving that this gun was the weapon used."

"Kind of a low blow being beaten by a woman" Jonathan whispered to Moran as he handcuffed him

"You should have seen my earlier victims." Emma said. "I was just a child then"

"We'll handle this" Lestrade whispered to Jonathan

The officers, with the exception of Jonathan, left the house.

"Shall we go find that bullet?" Jonathan asked Emma

"Of course" she said as she walked past her family who had watched in stunned silence

The group went across the street and went up to 221B. Christine and Jeanette stopped only to put the younger children to bed as the men and Emma went upstairs. Emma went straight to the fake Holmes and examined the damage to find the bullet

"Thanks for your help" Jonathan said as he shook the hand of the man who pulled Moran off of Emma.

"Jonathan. You can gawk at my father later" Emma said as she got down on her hands and knees "Help me find that damned bullet"

"Emma Elizabeth Holmes!" her mother's voice came in a scolding tone as the men laughed at Emma's wince

"Here Miss. Holmes" Mrs. Hudson said as she walked up to the girl and produced the bullet. "I picked it up from the carpet."

"Mrs. Hudson, you are becoming indispensable" Emma said as she took the bullet and examined it.

She got up from the floor and showed it to Jonathan.

"EXACTLY like the one found at the Adair place" Jonathan said with a smile. "We've got our man"

"You sound amazed" she teased as he bagged the evidence.

"I will drop by tomorrow after informing Dr. Watson that the matter is settled" Jonathan promised before turning to the older people in the room. "Mr. Holmes. Mrs. Holmes. Mr. Holmes."

"Jonathan!" Emma called

He turned to her

"Don't tell Watson about this sudden…development" she said motioning towards her father. "and thank you for your assistance"

After Jonathan left, Christine turned to her daughter

"Were you involved in a murder case?"

"Yes. Only because Scotland Yard would have never figured it out" Emma said much to Mycroft and Sherlock's amusement. "I can see why you stayed in France for longer than expected, Mother. I had a feeling you were keeping something for me, but don't you think I would have liked to hear news about my father for it was I who kept telling you that he was never dead?"

That did it for Mycroft. He started laughing so hard he had to sit down

"We had to keep it secret until Moran was out of the way." Sherlock explained. "Which you have made possible in a most splendid fashion"

"I had Monsieur Meunier make another one for the intended use" Emma informed her mother as she motioned towards the damaged bust which her father was admiring. "I trust that Aunt Jeanette is with Nicholas and my youngest sibling?"

"Yes." Christine said. "And your youngest sibling is named Lydia"

"How about we head on to bed and we will discuss this in the morning?" Sherlock suggested.

0000

The next morning,

Despite going to bed late, Emma was up bright and early and already in 221B observing and examining the damage in better light

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Emma called as she straightened out her dress

The door opened to reveal Watson and Jonathan.

"Remarkable" Watson said as he observed the fake Holmes. "A very good likeness"

"I was prepared to swear it was Mr. Holmes when I first saw the silhouette" Jonathan told the doctor "of course, Mrs. Hudson moving the fake wasn't helping my sanity"

Emma only giggled

"Have you heard that Mother is back in town?" Emma asked the doctor

"No!" Watson exclaimed excitedly. "I trust she is well?"

"Very" Emma said picking up her violin, which she had moved to her father's rooms, and started playing it flawlessly.

Just then, the door cracked open a bit and then opened wider revealing Nicholas

"Emma!" he exclaimed as he ran to his big sister

"Nicholas!" she exclaimed as she put the violin down and scooped her brother up and hugged him. "Oh, I missed you so much. Have you been behaving?"

"Uh huh" Nicholas answered as he nodded before looking at the bust. "What's wrong with Papa?"

"That's not Papa" she explained. "This is a decoy. I used it last night to catch a bad man"

She brought her brother to the fake and tapped the head.

"See. Fake." She said

"But Mama says that Papa's hardheaded" Nicholas argued causing the other three to laugh at the truth of the statement.

"Feel Nicholas" Emma said as she put Nicholas' hand on where the heart would be. "No heartbeat"

"That bad man was dumb" Nicholas observed causing the trio to laugh again and Emma to kiss the side of his head.

"Oh I want to tell Moran that so badly" Jonathan laughed as he lowered himself on the couch

"If I recall correctly," Emma said. "You almost fell for it yourself. If Moran's dumb by falling for it, what does that make you for NEARLY falling for it?"

Jonathan gave her a look as she laughed at his expense.

"For a room where a murder was almost committed, you lot are certainly cheerful" Christine pointed out as she entered the room

"We're just having a little laugh at the Colonel's expense" Emma explained as she picked up the index and tossed it to Jonathan. "Look up Moran"

Jonathan did and Watson looked over his shoulder after greeting Christine.

"This is the career of an honorable solider" Jonathan pointed out "Except for Mr. Holmes' addition making Moran the second most dangerous man in London. But who is the first then?"

"Professor James Moriarty" a voice came from the door causing everyone to turn and most everyone to smile at the sight of Sherlock Holmes

The one man that didn't smile was Watson and the reason was because he was too busy fainting

"I think he took that rather well." Jeanette said as she entered with Lydia

"So this is Lydia?" Emma asked as she handed her brother to her father to go fawn over her little sister.

"She's the reason we remained in France." Christine informed her eldest. "When we heard about the Adair murder, your father practically rushed us back to England because he saw the connection between Adair's murder and his little adventure in the Alps. We wanted to write and inform you of the good news about your father and sister, but we couldn't for the same reason we couldn't tell Watson"

"I understand." Emma said. "It would have had me going 'I told you so' to every man in London. Even though I seem to do that anyways"

"That's the truth" Jonathan confirmed.

Once Watson was revived, Holmes explained his escape and his travels. When he got to his reunion with his cousin and had her send for Christine, Christine took over the narrative.

(You can read more details in 'A Diamond in the Rough' by Summer Skye)

"When I got to Montpellier, I was picked up by the valet who was really Sherlock in disguise. He took us to the manor and Nicholas was sent to the nursery to rest up when we got there. Antoinette gave me a lovely time before having to leave to look into something and left your father with me to keep me company. It was then he revealed himself to me. The next day, your brother was reintroduced to your father and we sent a telegram to you asking you once more to join us."

"That was when there was that odd jewel theft." Emma informed Jonathan before turning to her mother. "Had I known what would have awaited me in France, I would have just told Jonathan and Lestrade the answer and dropped the case rather than do what Father did and let my colleagues try to figure out what I'm doing"

"Drives us insane at the Yard" Jonathan informed Emma's parents

"of all the detectives there, Jonathan is the closest to me in wit" Emma informed them. "But continue with your story Mother"

"Not three months after my reunion with your father, I discovered I was once again pregnant. That was when we made the decision to stay in France until further notice. When we got word of the Adair murder, we came straight to London under the cover of night to protect Nicholas and Lydia. Mycroft and Jeanette were waiting at the pier for us. When we arrived in Baker Street, we saw the fake Sherlock and wondered what was going on. Then the glass shattered and you know the rest"

"At another time," Sherlock added to Emma. "I hope to hear about all your adventures"

Jonathan and Watson turned to each other and smirked. Jonathan then got up and pulled a notebook from the shelf and handed the book to Holmes.

"Dr. Watson has been giving me tips on journaling adventures" Jonathan explained as Holmes flipped through them. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a bunch of papers. "And of course, our most recent adventure"

"Now," Emma said. "I trust that there are no more secrets?"

"None that I can think of" Watson said

"The truth is out then" Christine sighed. "No more secrets"

"And all is well" Jeanette added

The End

A/N: I'm not Summer Skye, but I hope this story was good enough. At least enough to direct your attention to her story which in my opinion is better. But you be the judge. As for those of you readers who have a small problem with the OOC-ness of the characters, please keep in mind that this is a fan FICTION. Thank you.


End file.
